There is known a device for magnetotherapy, comprising a series connection of a generator of current pulses, an energy accumulator and an accumulator discharge circuit including a controlled switching element and an inductor capable of producing a therapeutic pulsed magnetic field. The device further comprises a unit for controlling the duration of pulses of the magnetic field produced by the inductor, having its output connected to the input of the controlled switching element (SU, A, 1321426).
The known device is intended for relieving the pain in the cases of radiculitis, plexitis and other diseases, and also for controlling the progress of X-ray contrast media in the organism of a patient. In the operation of the known device, the physician selects the patient-dependent amplitude and duration of pulses of the therapeutic magnetic field produced by the inductor, and also the quantity of sessions of treating the patient with the magnetic field. In this, the time required for selecting the parameters of magnetic pulses optimized for the patient in question is typically at least 3 to 7 minutes. Furthermore, as a magnetotherapy session is in progress, the eventually varying characteristics of the units of the device, e.g. on account of their heating, may cause leaps of the amplitude of pulses of the magnetic field produced, the leaps exceeding the permissible value not being positively precluded.
There is further known a device for magnetotherapy, comprising a series connection of a variable generator of current pulses, an energy accumulator and a discharge circuit of the energy accumulator, including a controlled switching element and an inductor capable of producing a therapeutic pulsed magnetic field, and also a unit for controlling the duration of pulses of the magnetic field produced by the inductor, having its output connected to the control input of the switching element, and a controller of the amplitude of pulses of the magnetic field, having its output connected to the input of the generator of current pulses (EP, B, 0048451). The amplitude controller of this device limits the peak values of the amplitude of pulses of the magnetic field. However, the selection of patient-optimized parameters of pulses of the therapeutic magnetic field in operation of this device is performed by way of time-consuming variation of the amplitude and duration of pulses, which, apart from being time-consuming, is not always adequately effective. Thus, this device has been found to be poorly manageable in the selection of the optimized parameters for relieving an acute pain syndrome, phantom limb pains, bronchial asthma attacks.